


When Blaine met Loki

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [12]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine isn't fazed at all, Even Loki has a heart, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I nearly enslaved your entire miserable planet-”<br/>“Nearly,” Blaine stressed, “But you didn’t. And what was the deal with that, anyway? Was it because you were jealous of your brother?”<br/>“Not exactly, but-”<br/>“Because I’ve got a brother- half-brother, but he’s still my brother, and he’s an attention hog as well and I get it, but I’ve never tried to enslave seven billion people.”</p><p>Blaine meets Loki. Blaine isn't that impressed. Loki's just sort of confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blaine met Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Loki meeting Blaine. I may have a soft spot for Loki so he really isn't that bad at all here; even Loki has a heart.
> 
> Warning for a very brief mention of a gay bashing

“Excuse me?”

Loki turned on his heel and stared curiously at the man- well, the boy, before him, “Yes?”

“Sorry, people aren’t supposed to be up here without expressed permission,” The boy shrugged and smiled apologetically, “And I think there’s a voting system on letting new people in now, it’s very democratic. I don’t really know.”

“I don’t-”

“I did the rambling thing again, right? Are you looking for my dad?”

“Your father?” Loki frowned.

The boy nodded, “Tony Stark? Are you… are you not trying to find him, or…”

“Your father is Tony Stark?”

“That’s what the paternity tests say.”

“You are Tony Stark’s child?”

“There aren’t really many more ways you could phrase it, but, uh- yeah,” The boy smiled again and extended a hand, “I’m Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Loki repeated, taking the offered hand and shaking it, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I don’t think I caught your name.”

“No, no you didn’t,” He smirked, “I am Loki.” Loki paused, waiting for the recognition to set in and for the fear to show in Blaine’s eyes. There was the recognition, sure enough, but the pure terror?

“Oh,” Blaine said simply, “Are you looking for Thor, then?”

“I… are you not frightened? Are you not even the _slightest_ bit concerned for your well-being?”

Blaine grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, “People are just as dangerous, if not more so. You don’t really scare me that much, you see.”

“What could a _human_ do to you that could eradicate any fear of me?”

“Well, some guys attacked me in a parking lot in my freshman year and tried to beat me to death, that wasn’t that nice,” Blaine lifted his hand and pushed the curls from his forehead, tracing a pale line on his scalp. “See that? Pretty impressive scar, right?”

“I nearly enslaved your entire miserable planet-”

“ _Nearly_ ,” Blaine stressed, “But you didn’t. And what was the deal with that, anyway? Was it because you were jealous of your brother?”

“Not exactly, but-”

“Because I’ve got a brother- half-brother, but he’s still my brother, and he’s an attention hog as well and I get it, but _I’ve_ never tried to enslave seven billion people.”

“Because you clearly _care_ for others. You are a _child_ and you still believe that good resides in all people. People who have known me for the entirety of my lifetime have turned their backs on me after finding out that I am, in their eyes, _disgusting_. I cannot change who I am, yet they hold me responsible for factors that lie outside of my control.”

 “…Are you gay too?”

“What?”

“What?”

“My true parents are frost giants of Jotunheim.”

“Oh, I get it. But really, you can’t hate _everyone_ just because some people have a problem with you. I mean, more people probably have a problem with you now because you went and killed a load of them-”

“Not directly-”

“Still counts.”

“Most beings wouldn’t stay to talk with a murderer.”

“What was it you said? Something about me being a child and thinking everyone’s good or something? I don’t know, it’s Christmas time, I like giving people a chance.”

“If it’s… _Christmas_ … a Midgardian time for family, yes?”

“Generally.”

“Might I ask why you’re alone?”

“Some other taking over the world scheme, the alarm sounded at like four this morning. You weren’t the first to try taking us over, you know, and you obviously aren’t the last.”

“I _was_ hoping to torment my brother, your father, the Captain-”

“Well, you’ve missed them.”

“There are other ways through which I could torment your father.”

“I hope you aren’t suggesting kidnapping because I’m not really in the mood for that right now.”

“Just this once then, as it’s Christmas.”

“If you want to see them that badly, you could wait? You know, if you promise not to break anything, because I’ll get the blame for it.”

“I suppose I could wait.”

“Awesome. Have you ever seen Harry Potter?”

*

“Hey, Blaine, we’re- what the hell are you doing here?” Tony halted, the rest of the Avengers watching him with confusion until they realised who Blaine was sat next to.

“I had hoped to see you all but I clearly came at a time inconvenient to you,” Loki apologised, getting to his feet with a grin. “Your son was gracious enough to provide me with hospitality while we awaited your return.”

“Blaine,” Tony said, not taking his eyes away from Loki, “You know who this is, right?”

“Yeah, we talked,” Blaine nodded, eyes fixed on the television screen.

“It was wonderful to meet you, Blaine Stark,” Loki said, almost to taunt Tony, “And a… joyous Christmas to you?”

“Close enough,” Blaine shrugged, “Lay off the killing people; you’re cool when you’re not a homicidal maniac.”

“I’ll try my hardest to refrain from such acts,” Loki bowed his head. “Ah, brother, lovely to see you again. Must be off.” And with that he vanished.

“Blaine,” Tony sighed, closing his eyes in resignation, “Do we need to have another conversation about not befriending killers?”

“That’s not fair, _Peter_ was the one who was friends with Wade, he started it.”


End file.
